Shoud We?
by ebonierose234
Summary: set in the mauraders 6th year, people from all over time keep apearing but the ting is most of them are dead. so when harry and a 7 year old teddy are the last to arive does that make them dead too? familys get to know eachother. T because im paranoi. r&r
1. Chapter 1

Do not own Harry Potter!

Chapter one: why hide it.

**Sirius POV **

I was falling, falling, falling, them – SMACK! Straight into something hard, solid and cold. Ow. That hurt… a lot. Suddenly coming to my senses I sprang up into a fighting stance, ready to defend my one and only godson. James' son.

To my surprise I stood to look at a room of teenagers. The Great Hall to be exact. I dropped my stance, expecting to hear feared cries of my name from every direction, and knowing that if this happened, Albus would help me. This however didn't happen. I just saw a load of shocked faces.

Shrugging it off I turned to the Gryffindor table and searched for Harry. I saw the back of his messy haired head and was about to call his name when he turned to me.

Now, that was a SHOCK!

"James?" I asked in a whisper. But somehow he heard me.

"Yes? Do I know you?" he asked me completely confused.

I looked him hard in the face, he only seemed to be sixteen and …just so alive. Trying to think rationally the only thought that I could come up with, I had travelled back in time. Or I was dead. But I preferred the first thought much better, there was more hope of getting back to Harry. That boy couldn't deal with another loss.

Looking on either side of my old best friend and brother I saw a younger, less grey version of Remus, and on the other….. that rat! My first thought was to kill him. That way I would keep my brother and Harry his parents. But saner heads prevail.

If only I could talk to Dumbledore, he would tell me what to do. I could tell them, they would live, I wouldn't go to Azkaban and Harry would be a happy child and have help with the prophecy.

"Excuse me, dear Sir, but would you please share with us all how you happen to know young Mr Potter." A calm voice cut through my musings. Turning I saw the very person I wished to speak with.

I thought about asking him for a privet conversation about my current situation but then thought ' no one will know who I am that way', so why not have some fun with it and be straight about it?

So that's what I did.

"Albus, the way I know James there, is well, because, I'm from the future." The hall sat there in utter silence until Dumbledore stoke again.

"And, pray tell, who are you, how old are you, and what year did you come from?" he asked cooly, looking at me from over the top of his half-moon spectacles. I guess he had decided to take my approach and come right out with the truth. You couldn't really hide the fact that a battle worn man, declaring himself from the future from the whole of Hogwarts.

"Well Sir, I am Sirius Black, I'm 35 and have come from 1995, Harry James Potter's 5th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I look battle worn because, well I have just come from one in the Department of Mystery's. As to why I was there, Harry was lured there by Voldemort and I had to save him. I don't know why or how I am back in this time, all I know is that I fell through the veil of death and that I just left my fifteen year old godson and five of his friends in a room full of Death Eaters!"

By the end of my rant I was panting and rather depressed! I had left Harry and his friends with Death Eaters! But then again, there was also most of the Order in the room with them… in began to calm down and actually saw a look of pure shock on the old headmasters face.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw James stand up and look straight at me.

"How can I be sure?" he asked sceptically. I couldn't really blame him.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. And if that isn't good enough for you I can also tell the whole hall what happened on the second week of our second year and how you-"

"NO! That's ok I believe you!" James shouted back at me while the other me, Remus and Pettigrew where in fits of laughter at his side. That had been a good day for US!

"So," he started, "I have a son?"

I nodded. "Carbon copy of you, and he found the map." I told him, having already known that we'd lost it by now.

A total look of awe and happiness crossed his face, while up at the head table, Minnie had her head in her hands and Lilly was muttering about 'potter? Reproducing?'

If only she knew. As I was about to answer my friends die question a bright light appeared to my left and Tonks fell out.

"Tonks!" I cried and bent down to pick up my little cousin. She grabbed my arm and thanked me before looking up at my face. That was when she stumbled back in shock.

"No. no. no, this can't be." She said staring at me as if I had two heads. "You're dead."

That was when my world came crashing down around me. I was dead. Harry, I'd left him. And Remus. Oh my god.

"What?" I hear all the Marauders in the back ground. Tonks turned to face them and was about t say, I could tell from look on her face, that James should be dead as well.

Quickly covering her mouth I whispered our situation in her ear and begged her not to tell anyone. She nodded.

"Professor, Tonks is from the future as well."

"1997." She added as an explanation as to why I would be dead if I was standing right there.

The headmaster nodded at her explanation.

"No! You can't die! Sirius you can't be dead! What is my future-self going to do with out you?" James looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Look after your son?" I put out there. It felt so bad lying to him. As James looked as if he was going to say something two more bright lights came from nowhere and out fell Fred – or was it George? – and … REMUS!

Remus stood up and took in his surroundings and his eyes landed on the Marauders, and he seemed ot come to the same conclusion as me, but them he saw Tonks.

"Dora" he breathed and ran towards her, embracing her close to him.

"Wow, you get someone in the future Moony," I heard my past self say rather loudly. I laughed along with him. Remus turned around to see who had spoken when his eyes landed on me and he froze. His reaction being much the same as Tonks'.

It was at the time when my and Remus gave each other a manly brother hug that whatever twin it was decided to speak up.

"Well I'm feeling rather left out!" he said with a grin. The whole hall laughed lightly.

"Well, which one are you?" I asked and the twin turned his head to show me a gaping hole where his ear should have been. Tonks propelled herself at him with cries of 'FRED!'

"What happened to you?" was my next question.

Before he could answer Dumbledore interrupted our little reunion.

"Well, we all already know who Mr Black his and what time he is from and why he looks rather battle worn. Why don't you all introduce your self's as well?"

"Very well," said a rather cheery Fred, "I am the one and only Fred Weasley, twin of George Weasley, co-owner of Weasley's Wizards Wheezes, that has now officially ran Zonks out of business. I am 19 years old, hale from 1998 and look battle worn because I have just come from the Battle of Hogwarts, where Voldemort is hunting down our poor Ickle Harrykins."

With a small bow he came to stand next to me, and I could feel that I had gone pale.

Remus stepped up next.

"I am Remus Lupin and come from the same time and place as Fred and this Is Tonks. She is the same as all of us." He didn't seem to want to say much. He just kept looking at me and the Marauders.

"Very well, why don't you all take a seat at a table and we'll have rooms made up for you all. You can stay here until we find a way to send you back." Dumbledore said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "And later you can all tell me what is so important about Mr Potter's son."

"Oh, we can do that now sir if we're being honest. Voldemort wants to kill him because Harry is all powerful and has the power to kill him and end the war." With a smile we all sat down next to the Marauders, who seemed to come out of there shock and actually talk to us.

During the meal Remus filled us all in on my death, Dumbledore and the war in general. Also the fact that he had a son, which in turn led me, young me and James to have a mini celebration at the table, attraction a few stairs.

The meal ended when Dumbledore called that it was time for everybody to go to bed. All the tables made to troop out of the hall when another bright flash of light appeared and left a small blue haired boy a black haired man in its wake.

Everybody re-took their seats.

"And you are?" asked a now very exasperated headmaster.

"Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, The Saviour, The Defeater of Voldemort, take your pick. I am 27 years old, and come from the future, I know this because you, Albus, are dead."

The little boy looked at Harry and whispered something and Harry shook his head.

Stunned silence filled the hall and wen time travellers decided to break it. Me, Tonks, Remus and Fred stood up.

"Harry?" we all asked.

My little baby godson, now a man, looked at us all, along with the child.

Shock past over his face. "Your all dead," he said not just looking at us but the Marauders as well. Including Peter. "Does that make me and Teddy dead to?"

"Well Mr Harry Potter (he winced at the title) we cannot yet tell." Dumbledore's voice reverberated off the walls.

Harry….. dead… Teddy? A little boy, dead….


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own Harry Potter!

Chapter one: why hide it.

**Chapter two: are we dead yet?**

Harry POV

I didn't turn to the sound of my old mentors voice. I would have, but at this point in time I just couldn't take my eyes off of Sirius. He'd been dead for twelve years, the same amount of time he'd been in Azkaban. Then same amount of time I didn't know him.

"Harry? You said Teddy, do you mean our Teddy?" I turned and I had been Tonks who had spoken and she was pointing between her and Remus. Both of their eyes where tearing up.

I nodded.

"Can we… is he… does he… Harry?" Remus asked, not taking his eyes off of his son, who in turn didn't take his eyes off of his dad.

It was by this time that I whole hall was silent and I didn't really feel like shouting to everybody that Remus might have had a werewolf son, as not many people knew about his 'fury little problem'.

"Of course, he's your son. No he's not," both Remus let out a visible breath. "yes he knows who you are, do you want to meet him?"

At these words Teddy looked up at me as if asking me if I was sure, I nodded back, and while our little exchange was happening Remus and Tonks came rushing over to their son. Stopping, and kneeling in front of him so that they were his height.

Teddy just stared. I waited until Remus had said something, which I didn't hear, but Teddy did through his advance werewolf hearing, and the little family came together in a huge bear hug.

I smiled at the little scene and made my was over to Fred and Sirius. Both had huge smiles on their faces.

"Alright guys?" I asked.

I didn't get an answer. Instead Fred launched himself at me and pulled me into a head lock and began spinning me around, much like he would to Ron.

"He did, he bashed him, we Pottys the one, and Voldeys gone mouldy, so now let's have fun!" she sang.

Relecing me so that I stumbled into a seat next to my younger father, I looked up at the dead twin I let out a huge laughed and almost ended up clutching my sides. They all looked at me very confused.

"That's what Peeves sang after Voldey died as well"

And now they all joined in my laughter.

Once we had calmed down I aproched Sirius. He looked so happy, yet so sad.

"Harry, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I should have been. No one should have had to face him alone. I –"

Sirius' speech was cut short as I launched myself at him, pulling him into a tight hug. He returned it and we stood in silence for a while and I could have sworn I heard the whole hall 'aaawwww'.

I pulled away to see that Sirius was crying. I laughed at him and turned to look at my dad.

"Hi dad," I said to him, he looked completely and utterly shocked. If past the moment it had come, and his face was replaced by a huge smile.

"My son is older than me! This is so cool!" he got up and hugged me, and I hugged back, never having this feeling before (except from Sirius) and I loved it.

"So tell me, am I a brilliant dad?" he asked, his face still covered with a huge grin.

"That you are, and before you ask, you are the best godfather ever *Sirius, and Uncle Moo', thank you for keeping them in check when I'm not there, and teaching me the wonderful techniques of keeping a straight face when lying to Minnie." I finished with a smile.

The Marauders all got up and began jumping around along with Fred.

"Oh and Sirius," I said turning to my older godfather, "YOU GOT OFF, YOU GOT OFF!"

Fred soon joined in the chant that he, George and Ginny had all sung after my hearing in fifth year.

"I'm free?" he asked awed.

"That you are my dear Padfoot!"

And so the mini reunion, celebration between the Marauders and the time travellers continued for the next few minutes in the now empty hall.

"Children, I think it is time that you all went to bed. It is quite now."

It seemed that Dumbledore didn't leave with everyone else.

"Alright Sir, I said to him. We'll all sleep in the RoR until something else can be arranged." I smiled at my old mentor.

"Of course, and tomorrow you can tell me what that place is, and we can have a proper conversation about everything that is going on, as well as figure out if you and little Teddy are dead."

I nodded and trapped out of the hall with everybody else. Teddy had pulled himself away from his parents to come and hold my hand. I smiled at the little boy and picked him up and balanced him on my hip as we made our way up to the RoR.

At one point I had stopped and stared at the wall and then at Fred. This had been where he died.

"Harry?" Tonks asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Follow Fred he knows the way, I just need a minute."

Memories of Fred's death washed over me. The way that he just lay there, still and cold, and even in death had a smile upon his face. Not even to this day did I know the end to his joke and Percy wouldn't share it.

Shaking my head I began to walk behind the others at a slower pace so that I could be alone with my thoughts, which had once again gone back to the idea of me a Teddy being dead.

But how was that possible. We weren't doing anything life threatening at the time. I was teaching Teddy how to ride a proper broom on his own, rather than his toy one, or being on a really one with me or one of the Weasley's.

He was hovering little over five feet off the floor with me walking under him and Ginny watching from the side with James and baby Al. it didn't make any sense.

Unless Teddy had fallen on my head and broken my neck, and then somehow broken his… but how likely was that?

So the only explanation was that fate really did hate me and had sucked me out of a happy day with my family to my parents sixth year, where they still hate each other, and oh, my dead godfather and Uncle are here as well.

To top it all off the whole school knows I'm from the future, that Voldemort was after my blood, that I killed him, Sirius got off of something, and that the four other time travellers are dead.

I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do…

By the time I had reached this conclusion I was outside the RoR and to my horror it looked just like it had on the night of the Battle of Hogwarts.

This was going to be a long night.

**James POV**

"Oh my god! You have a son Prongs! I'm a godfather! Moony, you're a father! Wormtail I wonder where you where during all of this…" Padfoot was so excited about that fact that he was a godfather to my son. My son. Doing a little math from what Sirius had said I worked out that I was twenty when Harry was born. Wow, I was a young parent.

I never did get round to asking who his mother was, but one look into my little – not really as he's older than me – boy's eyes I could tell it was my precious Lily-flower.

The only thing that struck me was not that fact that Voldemort was hunting my child down, or that in the future my two best friends where dead. No. my mind was on how I managed to win over Lily.

I mean, she hates me. Well we have been getting on better, but I still don't think that she considers me a friend.

"I know, I can't believe I'm a father! I can't believe that he's not a werewolf! And to top it off I can't believe that his mum is your little cousin Sirius!" Moony was in hysterics. All he kept saying for the past half an hour he spent rocking back and forth on his bed was 'what if he was!'

"I'm so proud of my little Harry! He has the map; he calls Minnie, Minnie and said I'm the best father ever! He is defiantly a second generation Marauder even with Voldemort on his back! The only way I could be more proud of him is if he is on the Quidditch team!" I felt like my face would rip. I just couldn't wipe the smile off it, but no matter what I still couldn't think of how I could possibly win Lily over.

"The thing I don't get," Wormtail said with a serious expression on his face, "is what Padfoot 'got off' of. I mean, you can't get detention as an adult, and Harry said that you were dead, right? And he's from Harry's fifth year, Moony's from Harry's seventh year so you must have died somewhere between then because he said you were dead to, but not that you'd 'got off' something. So that had to have happened after Harry had left school. So what was it?"

"I don't believe it…" I said quietly.

"Wormtail you…" Moony started.

"USED YOUR BRAIN!" we finished together, but both looked at Padfoot, who we had expected to join in, but now looked rather deep in thought.

"Well thanks guys," huffed Wormtail, "but really what could you have done Pad's?"

"I don't know," he answered slowly. "But I haven't done it yet so I can ask Prongslet and he can tell me what it is so that I don't do it!" he finished with a smile on his face.

"Prongslet?" I asked, trying my best not to laugh.

"Yeah! Its better than mini Prongs. Oh, and Teddy will be Cub by the way, I heard Harry call him it on the way up."

"You know there's one thing that I can't quite work out." Said Moony thoughtfully. "Is what the RoR is. It isn't on the map."

"Well, there we go. Another question to add to the list of questions to ask Harry tomorrow in our meeting with Dumbledore. Now got to bed. I want to see my son in the morning."

And that ended to conversation. In my mind the top question was how to get Lily to date me, let alone have a son with me. Oh, happy days.

**Dumbledore's POV **

I sat in my office chair, staring at nothing inperticular across the room. This was all rather confusing, even to my brain.

A dead thirty-five year old Sirius Black. A dead thirty year old Tonks. A dead thirty-seven year old Remus Lupin. A dead nineteen year old Fred Weasley.

But when Harry had arrived with little Teddy, he had been completely confused as to any reason he could be dead. He, himself was also told that in the future he was dead, and he could have sworn that Harry was also looking at James when he had announced the dead. But then why had a future James and himself not appear?

The real question running around his brain was way the boy had been hunted by Tom, and how he had killed him. Another one was who his mother was, what the RoR was, how to send them home and the most difficult what he was going to do about the school knowing.

He could very well let the whole school remember who they were, and he was pretty sure that Harry wouldn't be happy if he made his young father forget who he was. At least while he was here. But he still couldn't let the Slytherins know, who would then go and tell their parents.

No tomorrow after their meeting – which was early before breakfast – he would ask Harry who was to be trusted and allowed them to know the truth. Everybody else will have the memories of the events at the feast the night before erased.

That was settled. I will not sleep easy tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own Harry Potter!

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Remus and Sirius sat in the living room area in the RoR talking in hushed voices. They both had dark circles under their eyes, the pair of them had been up all night thinking over the occurrences of the previous day.

They were both dead – as was Tonks – that much they could deal with. But the idea that Sirius' godson and Remus' 'nephew' were dead, as well as Teddy, was completely mad and simply too painful to think about.

Their soft chatter was interrupted by said little boy exiting his room and coming to join them. He smiled brightly at his great-godfather and father before plonking himself down on the sofa next to his dad.

"How can you possibly be so cheerful at this time in the morning?" Sirius asked the boy incredulously.

"Well unlike some, I actually slept last night," Teddy answered giving the two pointed looks.

"Alright then," Remus said with a chuckle, "well how about a game to pass the time." He held up a chess board.

Teddy nodded his agreement and Sirius watched the tense match between father and son, being joined half way through by Tonks who was equally interested in the game.

"I won!" Teddy's shout of joy could have been heard throughout the whole of Hogwarts.

"How? How could I have possibly been beaten? And by my own son!"

The look of shock on Remus' face was enough to have Sirius and Tonks rolling on the floor holding their sides with laughter. Teddy sat with his arms crossed and a superior look on his young face.

"Uncle Ron's been teaching me."

"Well, that explains it!" Tonks giggled.

As everybody composed them self's and Remus and Teddy began their rematch there was a knock at the door.

Everything stopped and the four people stared at the door. Remus tucked Tonks and Teddy behind him and drew his wand, Sirius mimicking his moves.

"Oi, are you going to open the door or what?" a familiar voice called from the over side of the door.

A sigh of relief swept through the room as Sirius pulled the door open to revile the Marauders.

"Morning everybody," said James in a rather happy mood.

"Again," said Padfoot, "how can you be so happy so early in the morning?"

"I second that," Sirius said.

"Well," said Moony and Remus, "its probably because you spent half the night awake."

"Well I see nothing changes then." A voice called from the back of the room.

Harry emerged wearing a pair of dark jeans and was drying his hair with a towel. The state of his body was shocking. Little young Harry Potter was now a man, battle scared and tattooed.

A long thin scare ran around his neck as if made by a necklace chain (which we all know it had been), there was another on his shoulder and a long one going diagonally across his chest and was rather similar to the lightning bolt on his head.

There was a small tattoo of a Hipogriff on his hip and on the boys left shoulder blade where the letters DA. On Harry's right shoulder was a Celtic cross and a spiked spiral going all the way down to his elbow. Following the spiral all the way down to the end was a list of names.

James. Lily. Cedric. Sirius. Remus. Tonks. Fred. Collin. Fabion. Gidion. Dobby. Albus.

The first four names where enough to tell Remus that it was a list of the dead that meant the most to Harry.

Before he could ask why a few names where on his arm and what was the meaning behind the other two Fred came bursting into view.

"You know Harry, I've just realized that, this room isn't on the map," looking up Fred seemed to realize that he had interrupted something.

"Ah, well you see, we did try to plot it but because it's always changing shape and size it proved difficult so we just left it off," James answered the unspoken question with the air of someone very old and smart.

With nods of understanding everybody took a seat and Harry pulled a top over his damp head.

"Hey, son, what's with all the tattoos?" James asked

"Well isn't it obivious? He just wants to be a bad man like his amazing godfather!" Padfoot said with a large smile hugging Harry to his side.

Laughing and pushing his young godfather away Harry took a seat next to his father and Teddy clambered onto his lap.

"What I want to know more is where all the scares come from," Remus said.

"Well I'll let you take a crack at the tattoos yourself's and I'll tell you about the scares." Was Harrys answer.

"Dumbledore's Army?" questioned Fred, Remus and Sirius.

"The one and only," he answered with a smile.

"What?" asked the Marauder's.

"Oh you see it's a club our little Harrykins started at fifteen because we had a nasty little pink toad teaching us defence," Fred gave and explanation for him.

The pair of boys clenched their hands and the scars showed up a bright white against their skins. Catching Harry's hand Sirius said "and this can be explained next!"

"The toad thought I was lying about Voldemort having returned so made me write lines with a blood quill until I've ended up scarred for life with 'I must not tell lies'." Harry answered nonchalantly.

Gasps went around the room.

"Harry I was still alive then! Why didn't you tell me!" Sirius demanded.

Everybody flinched at the first sentence.

"Because you would have done something stupid and gotten yourself thrown back in Azkaban."

"True Harry, but you could have told us," Tonks gestured between herself and Remus.

"Anyway, that's a story for another time, Harry we can all see that the list if names are thoses who died so that needs no explaining, but what's with the Hippogriff?" Moony asked trying to keep the subject off what cruel deed his best friend must have done.

"Oh, well that's a long standing joke between Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry from when they first dated back in school," Teddy said matter of factually.

Cries of 'you dated my baby sister' and 'good on you Harry' 'I hope your happy together' and 'Remus you owe me 10 gallions' went up around his ears.

"Thank you Teddy!"

"Your welcome Uncle Harry!"

"So Potter your dating my sister?" Fred asked wiggling his eyesbrows.

"Well... yeah... she's... my... we're engaged."

"And theres no one better than the Chosen One to marry my little sister" Fred got up and clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Thanx I guess. Now shall we go and get some breakfast as thats one if the things that the room doesn't supplie for us and we have our meating with Dumbeldor."

With nods of agreement everybody trooped out if the RoR down to the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Do not own Harry Potter!

**AN:**** really sorry that it has taken me this long to update, but you see we've had a bit of a family crisis. My aunt and uncle are getting a divorce, therefore my aunt and two cousins are living with us right now and then my brother goes and decides that he needs to break himself playing rugby. He had a broken ankle, dislocated and fractured knee cap, and had ripped his tendons away from his leg. So needed and operation and several days in hospital which called for me staying with him. And then while all the adults where at court I was the only one left to look after my cousins so….. life's been a little busy . Again sorry but enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

Walking through the Great Hall to get to their seats at the Gryffindor table proved highly embarrassing for everybody, bar Harry. As the doors opened and the group walked in the hall fell into a dead kind of silence. Everybody just stared at the dead people from the future and the Marauders second generation. Taking their seats at the very end of the Gryffindor table the whispers started.

'Did you see his face?' 'I wonder who Harry's mother is' 'I wonder how they died' 'what's with the scar in his forehead?'

Padfoot, James and Moony where starting to fidget. Abet, Sirius, Remus and Tonks weren't doing much better they still found it in themselves to laugh at their younger self's. Harry, however sat there completely impassive of it all, and Teddy who didn't seem to understand it all, stabbing at his pancakes.

"How can you just sit there and not feel uncomfortable?" Moony had asked Harry, who had replied with a simple 'I'm used to it'. Getting a chuckle from the people from the future.

"Oh, guys where's Wormtail?" James had asked as they got up to leave the hall.

"He was still sleeping when we left," Padfoot said, "do we want him for the meating?"

"NO!" came the quick reply from Sirius, Remus and Harry.

"Ok, sorry."

"Actually there is another person that we should bring to the meeting. I'll go and get her." Harry said, winking at Sirius and then jogging back the way they came.

"Who?" Moony asked.

"His mum," was Tonk's short answer.

"Oh, so tell us a bit about Harry. I mean we know he's a second gen of us and all but what's he like?"

"Yeah! Does he play Quidditch?" James asked excitedly wanting to know everything about his son.

"Yup, he does. Bloody brilliant at it to, could give you a run for your money Prongs. He was on the teen in his third year but I don't know about before. I was out of the country on work. Totally cut off to his first to school years. Worst time of my life." Sirius lied smoothly, although most of it was the truth.

James looked like Cheshire cat hearing that as Remus continued.

"His best subject is DADA, he's modest, lives up to his responsibilities, has amazing friends that love him to death and no matter how many bad and depressing things happen in his life he still manages to have a good time," Remus finished with a smile. "Oh and Hermione says that he has a saving people complex."

"Does that mean he was alright after I died?" Sirius asked, getting winces from the group.

"To start with no, he trashed Dumbledore's office and said that he didn't want to be human anymore so that he didn't have to feel the hurt." Tonks said quietly. Tears came down Sirius, James and Padfoot faces while both Remus' looked withdrawn.

"I did that to my own godson?" Padfoot asked weakly.

"You didn't mean to and he blamed himself because you only went there to save him." Remus put in. "It took me a month of telling him that you were a grown man that could make is own decisions before he stopped blaming himself. But in the end it made him stronger and more determined."

"Oh, OK."

By now they were at the head masters office, after five minutes of guessing the password 'lollypop' they all piled onto the spiral staircase and into the office.

Dumbledore was say in a chair behind his desk and the silver instruments that Harry had once smashed into a thousand little pieces still sat whirling and puffing colourful smoke.

"Good morning everybody," he said with a cheery smile. "Take a seat. I see we are one short."

"Yes Sir, Harry has gone to get his mother," Remus said answer in silent question.

"Ah, right. Here they come now." the elderly headmaster motioned to the door, which flew open to revile Harry and Lily. "Please take a seat."

Lily places herself in a seat next to Tonks and Harry took one between his father and Fred. Once everybody was comfortable Dumbledore started.

"I would like to know Harry, who everyone in this room is to you and then, if you don't mind, share your story with us. I understand that this is very difficult for you but, needs must."

"I understand Sir," taking a deep breath Harry continued. "James Potter is my father. Sirius/Padfoot is my godfather. Remus Lupin/Moony is my uncle in everything but blood, same goes for Tonks. Teddy is their son and my godson. Fred is one of my close friends and also my brother-in-law. And finally Lily Evan is my mother."

The room sat in silence and James much to everybody's surprise didn't start jumping around and screaming that he had finally got his dream girl. He had figured it out the day before and it was still a rather big shock, but when he had asked Sirius how he had won her over during breakfast he had said that James matured and that's what did it.

Lily was sat in an utter stunned silence. Shore she had been spending a lot more time with Potter and he was starting to grow on her but she was only just starting to think of him as a friend, not least a boyfriend! It suddenly came to her attention that Harry could be lying but he had told her things that only she knew about herself and Severus Snape, and he also had her eyes. The whole time he was talking to her they were looking eye to eye and his were hers. The same shape and size.

Padfoot cut the silence "we all knew that is would happen eventually!"

The whole office gave a chuckle even producing a weak one from Lily.

"So Harry, am I a good mother?" Lily had come to the conclusion that this was all going to happen in the future so might as well let it play out and enjoy having her son here with her for the time being.

"You really are mum. The best mother any child could every ask for." He gave her a weak smile which she returned, "but I think that you've broken dad."

Lily looked over at James. He was just sat there staring into space. She smirked.

"Really Potter? You've just been told that you marry you 'one and only, love of your life, Lily-Flower and you're not even exited?" she asked in a mock angry tone.

"I just don't get it" he whispered quietly.

"Get what?"

"You hate me. Why would you go out with, marry and then have a child with someone you hate?"

Lily sighed. Time for the truth.

"I don't hate you James. I'm starting to see you as a friend and I guess that you are just growing on me, and maybe even growing up a little." She said, her eyes never leaving his.

"Really?" his eyes looked up to meat hers.

"Really."

"I'd say kiss but you don't get together until next year, but feel free to speed up the proses," Sirius said breaking up the special moment between the two people that he missed most in the world.

Another round of laughter filled the office.

"So what did I do to win Lily over?" James asked the future people.

"Exactly what Lily said. You grew up and matured and she fell for you." Remus said.

"You know I don't know why, but this is really reminding me of Ron and Hermione," Fred said with a thoughtful look on his face. "What have they done with them self's Harry?"

"Well they both got married….. to each other."

Three jaws hit the floor.

"Hey Moony, you owe me another five gallions."


End file.
